20th Hunger Games: Life or Death
by Erica N Peterson
Summary: It's life or death. A matter or seconds can change the outcome. No one knows who will end up on top, the winner... and no one knows who will end up dead. May the odds be ever in your favor. You'll need it. Welcome to the 20th Hunger Games.
1. Enter Tributes

"And may the odds... be ever in your favor!" - Effie Trinket

Hey, I'm doing what everyone else did and I'm making my own Hunger Games. The 20th. If you want to submit a tribute, go on ahead, just follow the info in the order I ask for it. You can submit up to two, and if I say a slot's already closed, don't submit a tribute to it. It is closed; submit all tributes in your reviews, or, if you really want to, PM - but I'd rather get reviews. Anyhow, here's the info:

But before you do that, don't make them all 18, outgoing, beautiful, and a great fighter. I'll get bored and won't put as many in. You can either make them handsome, tough, pretty, ugly... just mix it up a bit, all right?

* * *

Tribute form (short, stocky, tall, gangly, lean...) :

Name:

District (first and second choice):

Age:

Apperance:

Personality:

Friends:

Family:

Token:

Background:

Weapon of choice:

Other weapons?:

Strengths (no more than four):

Weaknesses (no less than 3):

Volunteered or Reaped:

Reaction if reaped:

Why did they volunteer:

Fears:

Interview outfit (all outfits must be modest or your tribute won't be in):

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Interview angle:

Interview quote:

Training Score:

Romance?:

Ally?:

Skills:

Strategy for bloodbath:

Strategy for the rest of the games:

Why do they want to win?:

Idea for their death (can't have 24 victors):

Will they kill?:

Anything else?:

Arena Form:

Terrain:

Weather:

Gamemakers traps?:

Cornucopia Location:

* * *

Points will be as follows:

Submit a Tribute: 25 points

Submit an Arena form, terrain, weather, and traps (yes, all of them) idea: 35 points

Submit one of the obove Arena details: 12 points

Leave a well-constructed review: 5 points

Review with between one word and one or two sentences: 3 points

* * *

(I'm putting this section in Chapter 2 also, if you want to submit another tribute when you read it)

**Bonus Points:**

If you make a male character with one of the following first names, you will receive the given bonus points:

Range: 12 *TAKEN*

Lookin: 9

Lagger: 10 *TAKEN*

Clett: 12 *TAKEN*

Angin: 10

Liat: 11 *TAKEN*

Leke: 10 *TAKEN*

Geggar: 13 *TAKEN*

If you make a female character with one of the following first names, you will receive the given bonus points:

Silinna: 10

Hetress: 9

Blider: 11 *TAKEN*

Sorry, not too many girl names for bonus points, but...

* * *

If you want to be a sponsor but don't want to submit a tribute, you don't have to. You can submit an arena idea (under its form, terrain, weather, or traps, or just submit reviews until you have points. You can buy things in reviews only, not PMs. Thank you! Please send in tributes or be sponsors!

The prices for items will be posted once the games start! Enjoy! And submit tributes; if you do more than one, put them in separate reviews or PM me.

Let's hope your tribute wins! "And may the odds... be ever in your favor!" - Effie Trinket


	2. Tribute List

Thanks to all who have submitted Tributes! Points will be after the listings. Hey, if you're an anonymous reviewer, you can still submit a tribute, so long as you always review with the same name so I know who you are.

To all who want to know the specific details to the tributes, read the reviews that got them submitted in the first place! :)

I'll update this chapter every few days, to show the growth of the tributes. But before that, I can't start writing! So please give me tributes! You can enter two!

* * *

**TRIBUTE LIST:**

District 1: Luxury Goods *CLOSED*

Girl: Annabelle "Belle" Soltis

Boy: Range Adam

District 2: Weapons *CLOSED*

Girl: Kiomora Slinpel

Boy: Lagger Goliachilles

District 3: Electronics/Technology *CLOSED*

Girl: Maria Pine

Boy: Toan Rader

District 4: Fishing *CLOSED*

Girl: Arebelle "Gills" Wave

Boy: Rusle Seblud

District 5: DNA Splicing/Breeding *CLOSED*

Girl: Calista (Cal or Cali) Danlie

Boy: Leke Cafamell

District 6: Medicine *CLOSED*

Girl: Evelina Gyllenband

Boy: Zarrekcich (Zarrek) Itzahen (yes, it's a hen.)

District 7: Lumber and paper products *CLOSED*

Girl: Mika Gonad

Boy: Jason McNell

District 8: Textiles *CLOSED*

Girl: Patcher Wemble

Boy: Geggar Donach

District 9: Food Processing *CLOSED*

Girl: Sarah Zareeah

Boy: Landle Fray

District 10: Livestock *CLOSED*

Girl: Joyse Harlem

Boy: Liat Herder

District 11: Agriculture *CLOSED*

Girl: Blider Galston

Boy: Clett Robsonne

District 12: Coal Mining *CLOSED*

Girl: Gabriele Medland

Boy: Ellsworth "El" Bondre

* * *

Arena Form: I think you should have to figure this out along with the tributes... sinister grin ]:) By the way, **to get full points for arena ideas you need to be very detailed.**

Enter tributes! There is only ONE spot left!

Enter in some males! I have a few names I like for bonus points below...

Notes: **My favorite districts **are District 7 and District 4, if that gives you any hints...

* * *

Points:

A Green Tree: 85 points

fedora wind: 120 points

jdejm: 65 points

The Little Obelia: 50 points

Multifan101: 85 points

SazAnn: 138 points

Alston Lost in LOST: 160 points - our wealthiest sponsor (jasonporlar gave you some of his extra points... see note to PrimFan21 for more details)

Europa22: 60 points

PrimFan21: 87 points (jasonporlar gave Calista his extra points that he didn't want - that's why you have 25 more points)

Beth: 61 points

La Morgana: 50 points

HufflepuffForever: 5 points (is that right? PM me if I gave the wrong amount of points)

**Third message to jasonporlar:** 'Kay, I'll do that. Hope you'll stick around and read the rest of the story!

**Third message to PrimFan21:** That's all right. Glad you're fine with it, too.

* * *

**Bonus Points:**

If you make a male character with one of the following first names, you will receive the given bonus points:

Range: 12 *TAKEN*

Lagger: 10 *TAKEN*

Clett: 12 *TAKEN*

Angin: 10

Zarrek: 13

Jag (full name Jagged): 14

Liat: 15 *TAKEN*

Leke: 12 *TAKEN*

Geggar: 13 *TAKEN*

Sorry, no girl names for bonus points, but...

* * *

Prices for Day 1 of The 20th Hunger Games are as follows: (make sure you specify which tribute is getting each gift)

One roll, specify district: 2 points

Loaf of bread, specify district: 5 points

One quart of water: 8 points

Medicine, must specify, PM or review to say what type and I'll give the price so you can buy it

Small weapon, such as dagger: 25 points

Burn ointment (very small, small, medium, large, very large, in that order): 5, 10, 20, 30, 50

Blade sharpener: 45 points

Sword: 100 points

Spear: 90 points

Bow: 90 points

One unbreakable arrow: 25 points

Other large weapons, must specify, PM or review to say what type and I'll give the price so you can buy it

Anything else, PM or review and I'll give the price so you can buy it.

Rate of increase: Each price increases by 10% each day. So for the second day of these Games, a sword will be 110 points. I'll let you figure out the rest (if you want to before I post them - don't see why you would).

* * *

I, as Head Gamemaker, hope that we will have many sponsors! But remember, even if you try to buy something for your favorite tribute, their mentor might hold it back. You won't be charged if they don't get the gift you try to buy, though.

* * *

"And may the odds... be ever in your favor!" - Effie Trinket


	3. Author's Note

No, this isn't the District One reapings, it's me, the author, Erica N Peterson. I have a controversial subject that I would like to present to the sponsors of the 20th Annual Hunger Games: should I write in past tense or present tense? The book The Hunger Games was in present tense, obviously, but I've always written in past tense, as have about 99.99% of the authors in today's society. So, I put the matter to you, the sponsors: What tense should I write this story in? It's your choice; you can either review or PM me, either way, with your decision.

_Past Tense_

or

_Present Tense_

Whoever submits their vote will get 5 bonus points! So do it now! :)

The tense with the most number of votes will be what I will use. So review with your choice, or it won't get chosen!

**Points so far:**

A Green Tree: 85 points

fedora wind: 95 points

jdejma: 60 points

The Little Obelia: 25 points

Multifan101: 60 points

SazAnn: 118 points - our wealthiest sponsor. Yeah. You might want to be on their good side.

Alston Lost in LOST: 110 points

Europa22: 60 points

PrimFan21: 62 points

jasonporlar: 25 points

****

**First message to jasonporlar:** I gave you points anyways, in case you change your mind and want to sponsor someone. Jason's a cool character; I really like that name. May the odds be ever in his favor! (If you really don't want the points, you can choose a tribute to give them to, and I'll give them to their creator)

**Third message to PrimFan21:** That's all right. Glad you're fine with it, too. Maybe some people think that that's fine in 2011, but I don't.


	4. District 1 Reapings

_Just to let you know in advance, everything in this HG will be in third person limited. Meaning I don't use I, me, and we, and use they, them, her, him, she, and his. You can only hear the thoughts of the person I am focusing on for the chapter (or section), and I'll specify who that is._

_Most people said past tense, so that's what I'll do. Thanks to all who have submitted them, though! BTW, any tense preferences that are submitted after March ends will not be counted. You don't really need to add them in now (it's already been chosen), but you can if you still want the points._

* * *

**Annabelle "Belle" Soltis **_(sorry if I skip around between POV's too much - review if I do)_**:**

Belle woke, the merciless sun beating through her window and on her face feeling like fire. But then she realized what day it was. Reaping day. She smiled silently to herself. Today was the day that she would start to etch her name into the Capitol's history forever; she was going to volunteer herself for the 20th Annual Hunger Games. That is, if someone else didn't beat her to it. Dressing silently in her reaping outfit, a red tunic and black dress pants, she stood and slipped quietly out the front door. She wanted to arrive early for the reapings.

A few of the other 17 year olds had arrived, but only a few. None of them were her friends; to prove that point, several stiffened when she approached the small spot sectioned off for her age group. That is, all but one. One of the girls just raised her eyebrows and smiled coolly, as if amused by Belle. _Must be someone who wants to volunteer. _She waved over to the girl, putting on an amused face also, but this was returned by a small, slow but deliberate nod. As if she could beat her to volunteering.

"Hm," Belle said softly to herself. Then, under her breath, "We'll see about that."

The next few minutes passed slowly, but definitely worth it. Belle watched every new person that showed up, studied them, sized up her competition. Oh, she knew most of the kids in her district, but needed to know exactly how nervous or calm they were on reaping day. All she had to do was volunteer first. _Easy_.

Only one other person besides the first girl looked like they'd volunteer. That wasn't a problem, however; he was a boy. His name was Range Adam, and he looked ready to volunteer himself to the death match. Trouble was, he looked pretty hard to beat, if it came to that.

Finally, the last few people trickled in and the mayor began to drone on his little speech. The history of Panem started when, blah, blah, blah, Belle really didn't pay attention all that much, or care, for that matter. After what seemed like hours, a tall woman with bright orange hair bounced to the stage in skyscraper neon orange heels that looked extremely painful to wear.

"Thank you, Mayor Hendlaw!" She applauded appropriately, although no one bothered to join in. "Now comes the exciting part... the reapings! Ladies first!" Her shrill voice hurt Belle's ears, and she wished nothing more than to cover them with her hands, but now it was crucial to pay attention and wait for the words that would let her volunteer. The woman, named Flenci, dug her hand deep into one of the big glass orbs that sat, propped on the stage. Finally she settled for a slip of paper and read the name. "Shine Featherdrop!"

_It's riddiculous what people name their kids these days_, thought Belle discontently as she watched a small slip of a girl, just twelve years old, tremble to the front of the stage.

"Hello, Shine!" Flenci screeched. Belle glanced, rather quickly, over to the other girl and saw her tensing, ready to volunteer. _I'll just have to be faster,_ Belle thought. Wait for the magic words... "Now, do we have any volunteers?"

"I vol..." the other girl started, but Belle was quicker.

"I volunteer, Annabelle Soltis, for the girl tribute!"

"All righty, then! Shine, you can go back down." Shine looked at Belle gratefully as they passed, but Belle hardly noticed. She was concentrating on how she stood, her posture, the way she walked... she felt the eyes of every male there that day follow her as she made her way up.

"Annie Belly?" Flenci screamed.

"No, Annabelle, but I go by Belle," she said once she finally reached the stage.

"Okay, Belle! Take your seat beside your mentor, now!" The high-pitched voice pieced the air as Belle slowly, deliberately, took her seat. But not before shooting the other girl an obvious smirk. The girl glared back at her.

**Range Adam:**

After the othe girl had sat, Range waited, rather impatiently, for the next part: the reaping of the boys.

"Okay!" Flenci yelled. "Boys, it's your turn! How exciting!" With that little burst of unhuman noise, she shoved her once more into one of the reaping balls, this one the boys'. Finally grabbing one, she called out the name of a smaller 14 year old boy, who looked like he definitely did not want to go into the arena. "Any volunteers?"

"I'll volunteer!" Range shouted up.

"Ooh-ooh, another volunteer! Do you have a name?"

"Range. Range Adam." He had volunteered, of course, for his girlfriend, Lilliana. He had to prove himself to her, prove what he could do. So, naturally, the only way to do that was to volunteer himself for the death match.

Range strode calmly to the stage and took his seat quickly, raising his eyebrows as if in amusement.

"Well," Flenci screeched, "We have two volunteers this year! Maybe we'll have another victor! Let's hope so! So let's all cheer for Range and Annabelle!" A cheer and applause erupted, only to instantly die out as the mentors quickly swept away Range and the girl, Annabelle, into District One's Justice Building.

* * *

***_Kind of short, I know. If you were wondering, I am not saying what passes between the tributes and their visitors unless I deem it important. So, to the creators of Range and Belle: Don't get this wrong. I like these tributes. And if I find it necessary later to include the words that they say to their visitors inside the Justice Building or if you (meaning anyone) can come up with a good enough excuse for me to, then I will. Otherwise you won't see Range and Belle again until the Chariot Rides._

_Points as of District One Reapings:_

_A Green Tree: 85 points_

_fedora wind: 123 points_

_jdejm: 71 points_

_The Little Obelia: 53 points_

_Multifan101: 106 points_

_SazAnn: 149 points_

_Alston Lost in LOST: 166 points - our wealthiest sponsor (jasonporlar gave you some of his extra points... see note to PrimFan21 for more details)_

_Europa22: 63 points_

_PrimFan21: 90 points (jasonporlar gave Calista his extra points that he didn't want - that's why you have 25 more points)_

_Beth: 64 points_

_La Morgana: 65 points_

_HufflepuffForever: 8 points (is that right?)_

_Hey, if you just saw your points and said: "I have three, six, or nine (or in one case 11) more points than I used to and I didn't do anything different," remember, I (actually, I just BARELY remembered and hurried to catch up) give 3 points for short reviews and 5 for longer ones. Not including Arena Forms or tribute reviews. So yeah, that's why you (you know who you are...) have more points than usual._

* * *

_If anyone has the wrong amount of points, please PM or or include in review AND WHY it is wrong so I can fix it right away._


	5. District 2 Reapings

_I am sooooooooo sorry for the long wait! I just haven't had any time to do _anything_on FanFiction (other than reading) lately. So, don't rip your hair out (or mine... yikes), just read:_

_**WARNING:** IF YOU WANT TO SUBMIT A TRIBUTE, DO IT NOW! ONLY ONE SLOT LEFT!_

* * *

**District Two Reapings: ****Lagger Goliachilles**

Lagger smiled, masking the psychopath underneath the skin. His father had won the 3rd Hunger Games, and he planned to win the 20th. Either that or die trying. No, he wouldn't volunteer; luck had to be on his side if he was to win. And luck was always on his side.

Wearing black pants and a white hoodie, Lagger waited, rather impatiently, for the loquacious escort Dork to get to the reapings. That wasn't actually his name, it was Dorrenk, but everyone "accidentally" left out the 'en' and just called him Dork. Sometimes even to his face; he was so clueless he didn't know the difference between his own name and "dork". Well, there was no difference, personality-wise. Dorrenk was a fat, jovial, round, short, red faced man. Being from the Capitol and all, he had to have some sort of disfigurement that people called "beauty." It was different every year; this year, his hair was bright pink, stretched out in long, flowing curls... upward. A bit odd, but, alas...

"Okay, girls first!" Dork finally bounced in his abnormally high-pitched voice. He stuck his chubby hand (it barely fit into the opening) into the glass orb that hung from the stage. "Pearl Dimonde!"

"Pearl, come on up! No, wait! Any volunteers?"

A girl that nobody seemed to like, Kiomora Slinpel, raised her hand and spoke her name to Dorrenk.

"Okay, then, you can come up." As the girl walked to the stage, Lagger studied her carefully, eyeing his opponent in case he was reaped. She was pretty enough; a stylist would get her plenty of sponsors. Short blond hair, stormy blue eyes, tall. Yep. Lagger should have no chance beating her when it came to sponsors. He was interesting and intriguing enough with his dark skin, blond hair, and green eyes. Sponsors in the Capitol love those kind of mixes. He should have no problem.

"Boys, your turn!" That pudgy hand got forced into the second orb, the boys. Finally, Dork secured a small slip of paper, one of the many names inserted by various boys of various ages for the supposedly-chanced reapings. Lagger fully expected to be reaped because of his father; sponsors loved it when the children of Victors were forced into the arena.

"Lagger... what does that say? Gold a childs?"

"Goliachilles, Dork." Lagger smiled menacingly as he correctly pronounced his name. A few snickers raised themselves from the crowd.

"Oh, good, um... Lagger... Goll... Golia... Goldachild. Wait, what did you call me?" Dorrenk asked curiously as Lagger took his seat.

"I called you by your name. Dork, right?"

"Oh, yes. I didn't hear you." Lagger smiled again. It was not a welcome smile, openly hostile. But a smile, nonetheless, once again masking the complete psychopath just waiting to be released with the Games.

* * *

**Kiomora Slinpel**

Lagger would be no problem. Kiomora could beat him with the touch of a finger, if it came to that.

Kiomora smiled to herself as the Peacekeeper led her to the Justice Building where she awaited her visitors. The first to come in was her family: her parents, Honey and Drent, and her brother, Benry. Her mother stood off to one side as she greeted them. No one really spoke much, her parents didn't care for her. Her brother was simply a pain in the neck and annoying, so no words really needed to be spoken. After the fourth awkward silence, her parents and brother left.

Benry turned back, "Bye, Mora." Kiomora hated that nickname, contrived from Kiomora. He smiled jauntingly at her, daring her to do something.

"Bye, Bentherus." She saw him frown in reply, like he did every time she (or anyone, for that matter) used his real name. This might have been the last time she would see him, and she was a bit sad at that thought, but brushed it away quickly. She would come back and he would go back to being an annoying little brother. All would be well.

Waiting was not a pleasant task for Kiomora. Finally, her best and, truthfully, only friend, Holliana Camper, came in. (_AN - if you're wondering if that sentence used commas correctly, I'll let you know that it did. You just try to challenge me.)_

"Hey, Holliana."

"Hey, Kiomora." Holliana smiled sweetly, the polar opposite of Kiomora. Sweet, nice, caring... Kiomora had absolutely no idea how they became friends. But it happened, and she was glad it did. "Kiomora, I have something for you. Something you can use as your token, maybe." Holliana pressed a small object into Kiomora's hand. A ring.

A ruby ring. "Thanks, Holliana. I'll use it." Holliana nodded numbly. They hugged, best friends, but then the Peacekeeper stepped in and said that it was time for Holliana to leave. Kiomora watched sadly as the bobbing red hair of her only friend disappeared behind the closed door. But then she remembered that she would be coming back; no use to feel sorry for yourself.

Kiomora waited for the Peacekeeper to bring in the next visitor, but no one came. Finally, empty-handed, the Peacekeeper returned. "Tribute, you have no more visitors. The boy tribute is with someone and has more visitors afterwards. You will have to wait. I will return to take you to the train." Kiomora nodded. The Peacekeeper hesitated for another moment, nodded curtly, then left, closing the door behind him. Kiomora thought she heard a thick bolt slide into place. She sighed.

Waiting was _definitely_ not one of her strengths. But she lived; she'd have to train herself harder to be able to win the Games. As she planned to, to win her parents' praise.

After about an eternity, the Peacekeeper returned. "Come," was all he said. Kiomora stood, brushed off her reaping outfit, a frilly blue top with a black skirt and heels, and briskly followed the tall man out the door. Finally they arrived at the train station, only used twice a year: when the tributes left and when the Victor returned in the Victory Tour_. _The train was long, sleek, and jet black. The inside must have been luxurious: the Capitol citizens traveled in it.

Oh, it was. Lagger appeared shortly after her, smiling amusedly at some unknown joke. Kiomora scowled at him, ignoring him after that.

She thought, _If it comes to it, I will personally send him back to this district in a wooden box. Because I am _definitely _winning these Games. Nothing can stop me._

Back in his own room, Lagger was thinking exactly the same thing.

* * *

_A bit short, but, what did you think? Again, sorry it's been so long. I just haven't had the time. But what did you like? What didn't you like? REVIEW!_

* * *

_Points as of District Two Reapings:_

_A Green Tree: 90 points_

_fedora wind: 131 points_

_jdejm: 71 points_

_The Little Obelia: 53 points_

_Multifan101: 110 points_

_SazAnn: 149 points_

_Alston Lost in LOST: 166 points - our wealthiest sponsor_

_Europa22: 78 points_

_PrimFan21: 90 points_

_Beth: 64 points_

_La Morgana: 70 points_

_HufflepuffForever: 8 points_


	6. District 3 Reapings

_And now, I give you... *drumroll* ...the District 3 Reapings!_

* * *

**District Three Reapings:**

* * *

**Maria Pine**

Maria stood silently, sadly with the other 14 year olds of District Three, remembering. Simply remembering; for today was reaping day, a day that only brought sorrow to her and her family. Six years ago her older brother, Nolo, had been reaped. In the 14th Hunger Games, and only 14, he was killed brutally. So today was not a happy day for Maria. It only reminded her of the sadness and pain, only reminded her of why her mother disliked her, only reminded her of her older brother, only reminded her of the Hunger Games, only reminded her of death and sadness.

"Now!" a voice as high as the moon itself bellowed out as their short, fat, light purple skinned, purple haired, literally 4 foot tall escort, Glint, stepped joyously up the stage. He looked almost fake with his neon purple eyes. Even the whites of his eyes had a purple tint. His suit was the same: neon purple, from the extravagant hat above his fat head to the points of his polished purple shoes.

Always loud and obnoxious, Glint didn't change his ways on Reaping Day. He snuck his bone thin hand into the girl's glass ball. Maria stood tall, waiting; well, she stood as tall as she could, anyways. She was quite short, looked _much_ younger than her age, with her light brown hair and golden eyes. Brushing off her black skirt and frilled white top, her reaping outfit, Maria straightened her back as Glint spoke the name:

"Maria Pine." Her blood ran cold. Numbly, she felt for the rock she always kept in her pocket: Nolo's rock. Smooth and flat; taking it from her would mean suicide. "Come up, Tribute." Glint's purple eyes met hers. How had he know who she was beforehand?

Slowly, very slowly, Maria closed her eyes for a moment. They fluttered open as she felt her feet move to the stage. Finally taking her place, she barely heard as Glint called for volunteers. No one spoke up. Typical.

The rest of the reapings went by as if time sped up. Maria heard none of it, except the boy's name and the look on his face as he strode to the stage. Toan Rader. He was fairly handsome, 16 years old, with a dirty blonde shock of hair, a stocky build, unremarkable grey eyes, and a big red birthmark on his left wrist. But Maria was disgusted by him. He was what she might call a "bad boy." He had been in relationships with almost half of his grade. He was, Maria suspected, a "bad boy" because he was not nearly as intelligent as the rest of District Three. She could beat him, easy, on any standardized test. Any test for that matter.

Toan put a half smile on his face as he swaggered up to the stage. He passed by Glint without a noise.

"Hey, sweetie," he whispered, throwing Maria a glance. She knew that he didn't think her pretty, but he said it anyways. He said that to _every_ girl in District Three, it seemed like. He hadn't bothered to dress up: only cargo pants and a grey sleeveless shirt.

The last few minutes of the ceremony passed quickly on account of Glint's high-pitched, very rapid, squeaky voice. Then a Peacekeeper made Toan and Maria stand.

Maria reached once more into her pocket and began rubbing Nolo's rock furiously as the Peacekeeper led them to the Justice Building. To the building she had said good-bye to Nolo in. To the room Nolo had sat in, telling her that he'd be sure to come back. To the chair that Nolo had held her in, only eight, when she had cried about him leaving. To an avalanche of broken hearts and painful memories. To everything that reminded her of the worst day of her life, worse than this day, when she realized that Nolo wasn't coming back. To everything that reminded of her brother. To Nolo.

And as she entered, she knew, in her heart, that it would be the last time she ever saw him. Or at least his memories. She also knew that it would be the last time she would ever see _anyone_. The judge had delivered the death sentence. She was on her way to the gallows now.

* * *

Yes, I know, very short, but... anyways- Hey! Guess what I just learned today? _Anyways_ isn't actually a word. It's _anyway. -_So, anyway, I'll be getting the D4 reapings out soon. Rusle Seblud is the male character for that, he's actually my fav... *cough, cough*, excuse me, one of my favorite tributes. Because of something he did...

* * *

_Points as of District 3 Reapings:_

_A Green Tree: 93 points_

_fedora wind: 199 points - our wealthiest sponsor_

_jdejm: 74 points_

_The Little Obelia: 56 points_

_Multifan101: 113 points_

_SazAnn: 152 points_

_Alston Lost in LOST: 169 points_

_Europa22: 81 points_

_PrimFan21: 90 points_

_Beth: 64 points_

_La Morgana: 70 points_

_HufflepuffForever: 8 points_

_goten22: 11 points_

* * *

Want to tell me what you think? **REVIEW!**


	7. District 4 Train Ride

**The following shows the sequential order of my Games (you might want to read it):**

_Every three Districts will have a different event: the first three, obviously, reapings; four-six, the train rides; seven-nine, the Chariot Rides... that should be interesting...; and ten-twelve, training/training scores. Sorry if you wanted to see one of those with your tribute, but... I didn't want to bore everyone else, so I decided to just move it along. Anyways, after that will be the interviews, in POV of the host (still 3rd person, though), and then the Games themselves, starting with the Bloodbath. I can't say whose POV the first day will be in, but I'll say this: each day (or, rather, chapter) in the 20th Hunger Games will have a different persons' POV. And not just tributes. Well, mostly tributes, but not all; I'll also include family members, Gamemakers, normal Capitol citizens... or as normal as Capitol citizens can get. Review and give up five points if you want a certain day to be in a certain person's POV: but only do it right after I post a chapter so I can write the next like that. Anyway, here's the District 4 Train Rides, in Rusle Seblud's POV. Hope you like it!_

_Sorry it took me so long to update. But I've been busy - and I've been writing another FanFic. Please read it! And again, I'm sorry this took so long to get out. Now read. And review. It's actually a pretty long one. I only focused on Rusle... sorry, Gills._

* * *

**District 4 Train Rides: Rusle Seblud**

Rusle stared aimlessly out the clear, polished windows of the Capitols' Train. He sighed. He had always dreamed of being in the Games; but he didn't realize it took so long to get to the Capitol. And then meeting with a stylist, then Chariot Rides, then three days of Training, then more time with your stylist, then the interviews, then a few days of waiting, and THEN the Games would finally start! The waiting before it was longer than the actual Games! But if he was to be in them and _win_, he must learn to be patient.

He sighed again. Patience was definitely not his strong suit. I mean, hey, he was a happy kid; cheerful, friendly, smart alek-y at times (or so he was told), but that didn't mean he didn't have a secret. _Everyone_ had a secret. Those who said otherwise were selling something. But Rusle's secret was a bit... deeper. No one, not even his own family, knew what it was. It was deeper than most.

Darker than most.

But he tried to push it out of his mind as he anxiously awaited the train's arrival. He had only been one day on the train, but already he had seen every inch of it and was itching to get off. Unfortunately, two full days remained until he could escape its confinements.

"Rusle!" a shrill voice squawked in his ear. He winced. Svelte Bluuu, the extremely strange escort from District Four, stepped up right next to him. She was exactly her name, svelte. Stick thin, but only average height. She went with a different color as her "theme" each year; this year she chose blue. Every shade of blue. She actually legally changed her last name to correspond with each year's theme. Last year she had been Svelte Greane, the year before Svelte Perpel, before that Svelte Redde, each year something strange. At the reapings she had announced that her name for next year was going to be Svelte Yelowe; Rusle did not envy the tributes for that year. Some freakishly bright coloring they were going to have to bear. But this year she was Svelte Bluuu. With three "u"'s.

Her sky blue hair fell plastered next to her face, covering both ears completely; Rusle thought that that's why this year she talked so much louder than most. She wore a blue skirt, a different shaded blouse, ten inch heels (Rusle still didn't see how that was possible), and even wore blue contacts in her eyes to make her usually brown eyes seem blue. The red year had been scary to see... But from the tip of her head to the sharp point of her heels, everything was blue. Some said that she was just trying to copy District Three's Glint, but with her own style in it. She didn't dye her skin or whites of eyes. In some way this made her look more normal; but not quite.

"What?" Rusle finally turned to Svelte.

"Dinner's ready!" As if she needed to tell him. He was standing in the dining car of the train; it's not hard to tell that dinner's ready when the scent is wafting up into your nose the whole way through.

"I know."

"We need to talk strategy with your mentor!"

"Okay," Rusle sighed, walking and plunking down at the table. But he sat as far away from his tribute partner as possible; he didn't want to get too familiar. He was going to win; he couldn't afford to have any regrets. But he didn't just want to win for his own personal gain; he needed to do it. The reason he volunteered in the first place... er, one of them.

His mentally challenged brother had been reaped, eighteen year old Filser... he didn't stand a chance with the trained killers. Rusle stepped in his place. Besides, it meant that he could win fame and fortune for himself. And his family.

"RUSLE!" He jumped in his seat. Then he realized that it was only Svelte calling his name.

"What?"

"YOUR HAIR! IT MATCHES MINE!" Svelte bounced on her chair excitedly as he groaned, reaching up to touch his hair, realizing that she was right. Well, not entirely, but mostly. He was about six foot tall, sixteen years old, slender, deep tan, hair almost covering his light green eyes. And his hair... it was blond, but it had a few bright blue highlights. The same shade as Svelte's hair. Rusle groaned inwardly.

"Yep. I guess it does."

"I'LL ASK YOUR STYLISTS TO-"

District Four's mentor, Caspian (winner of the 7th Games at age 15 - he was 28 now), interrupted just then, saving Rusle from whatever horrifying idea Svelte had, "So, Rusle, when we start with the Games, how do you think you're going to go about having only one hand?"

Rusle raised his left hand... er, stump. He had lost the hand in a fishing accident years before. "What do you mean? I'll use it like I always have."

"I mean, do you want me to ask the Capitol doctors to put a fake hand on? If so, just something barely functional or a high-tech technological one?"

Rusle considered it for a moment. "How about a hook? I've always liked that. Real sharp."

"I'll try," Caspian began, "But I don't know it they'll let you take weapons into the arena. Remember in the 10th games when..."

"Yeah, I remember," Rusle cut him off, not wanting to relive what he had seen at age six. "But it not just get me a dull one; I can sharpen it once I'm in the arena."

Caspian nodded. Then he turned over to Arabelle Wave, the female from District Four. She went by "Gills" most of the time. "All right, Gills, what about you?"

Rusle drowned out most of the conversation, even though it would probably be good to know her strengths and weaknesses. He only tuned in again when his name was called. "So, Rusle and Gills, I think we're going to have another winner from District Four... finally." Caspian was the only Victor so far. Everyone knew that he was bitter from living alone; the Capitol had killed his entire family in a fishing "accident." Yeah. Like that was true.

_Yeah_, Rusle thought, _We're finally going to have another winner. Me_.

He looked Caspian in the eye for a brief second. But in that brief second he caught something; Caspian was staring straight back at him. With a sly smile etched across his weary face. And a slight nod echoing across his features. Caspian thought Rusle was going to win. It was obvious.

Rusle thought the exact same thing; _knew_ the exact same thing.

* * *

_If you did or didn't like this, PLEASE read and review; and, while you're at it, do the same for a one-shot FanFiction that I just wrote - it's called "I am Killing the Boy with the Bread" - Katniss's POV, the whole thing's a dream. I think it's one of my best! Probably is my best! So read it!_

* * *

_Points as of District 4 Train Rides:_

_A Green Tree: 93 points_

_fedora wind: 199 points - our wealthiest sponsor_

_jdejm: 82 points_

_The Little Obelia: 61 points_

_Multifan101: 116 points_

_SazAnn: 157 points_

_Alston Lost in LOST: 169 points_

_Europa22: 94 points_

_PrimFan21: 90 points_

_Beth: 64 points_

_La Morgana: 70 points_

_HufflepuffForever: 25 points - I decided to give you a few extra points_

_goten22: 25 points - same as above_

_Toni Heart: 25 points - same as above_

* * *

Want to tell me what you think? **REVIEW! NOW! THE ALTERNATIVE IS DEATH! TO YOU AND YOUR TRIBUTE!**

But seriously, _if you want your tribute to live longer, you should review_ more. And just as a heads up (even though it's not coming up anytime soon), as soon as I'm down to the final 8 tributes I'll put up a poll on which tribute (besides your own) you'd rather have win. I'm telling you now so you can start picking favorites. Good luck!

"And may the odds... be ever in your favor!" - Effie Trinket


	8. District 5 Train Ride

_Sorry for how forever this took to get out! But it's fine because it's out now, right? Well anyway (anyways, with an "s", is not an actual word - FACT), onward to District 5 Train Rides. Gosh. This will be SO much easier to write when they're in the arena. I hope. Probably. Well, onward. Leke's POV. Maybe I'll switch to Calista's later. Meh, I don't know. Thanks to **PrimFan21** and **jasonporlar** for creating these two tributes._

* * *

**District Five Train Rides: Leke Cafamel**

Leke sat, fidgeting, at the table. Their escort, Jemm or something, was babbling nonstop on the schedules, training, eating, blah, blah, blah, he didn't exactly care. Her voice was so screechy it's a wonder he didn't lose it and leave. Instead, he allowed his hands to wander, following his usual habit. It wasn't a good habit, something he should probably stop, but he couldn't quite curb it. He stole things. Anything, everything, you name it, Leke tried to steal it some time or another. He wasn't really that bad of a person; other than that he was a good yet compulsive liar. Another bad habit. But something, again, that he couldn't stop doing.

His hands slithered over to his small district partner, but she didn't have a token to take; she hardly had anything on her at the moment. Nothing to steal. Dang. He was about to reach to their snoring mentor, he always had plenty of interesting stuff on him. Just weeks before the reaping, Leke had stolen a fat gold coin from the drunk. He didn't even notice its absence and now Leke used it as his token. He fingered this now, rubbing his pale, caloused hands over its cold surface. Like his district partner. Cold and, after you've looked at it long enough, boring. The only person she ever spoke to openly and nicely was her best friend, Sharon or Shannon or something like that. Not that Leke cared.

Leke slid his hands under the table to take something from the snoring drunk when Jemm screamed his name.

"LEKE!"

"Uh, what?" he said, instantly pulling his hands back. He brushed back his shaggy black hair and stared, bored, at their escort.

"For the Games, how do you plan on winning? Calista-"

"Cali," she interrupted.

Jemm continued on without skipping a beat, "-already said how she wanted to do it! She's going to have a romance, ally with them, then fight to the finish and win! Now it's your turn!" At the romance part, Cali's face lit up like Christmas lights, bright red and flashing. She tipped her fedora down to cover her eyes, wildly embarrassed. Leke suppressed a smirk.

_Did every sentence have to end in an exclamation point?_ Leke wondered before saying, "Fight. Kill. Get home." He shrugged.

"Yes! But how!"

Apparently they _did_ all have to end in exclamation points. Even the questions.

"Fight. I like using swords and spears. Stab some people. Make 'em die, win, go home." A lie, of course; Leke preferred hand to hand combat. But, of course, he lied.

"Oh, isn't that... violent! I like it! Well, you just work on stabbing things during training! Show the gamemakers what you can do!"

"'Kay. Whatever." Leke turned his eyes over to the windows. "Can I leave? I'm feeling a bit sick. Just need some fresh air."

"Of course, Leke! However you like it! Go! Go! Go!"

"All right, no need to screech," he mumbled.

"What!"

"Okay, I'm going," he said a bit louder. Then he stood and, pushing his unfinished lunch aside, turned his back on the odd trio: his short, slightly large district partner with shoulder length brown hair and that silly fedora still pushed over her eyes, their escort who, although her body was not disfigured by doctors... yet..., had oddly colored orange hair that stuck out at odd angles and wore every type of orange jewelry imaginable (of which Leke would probably try to steal later on), and the very large, dirty, disgusting, snoring, and currently drooling down his chin and onto his open chest (which was already covered with an odd assortment of junk that would probably be there for a long time), covering the rest of his body with clothing scraps that did their job but not particularly well (looked like he came straight from the Games and hadn't changed or showered or hadn't done anything but drink since - which seemed a likely case), was their mentor, Tadhin.

Leke ignored all three but felt Jemm's impossibly wide open eyes poring over every inch of him as he pushed through the door and into the train's hallway. Of course, Leke didn't go to a window and open it, didn't even glance at them again as he made his way to his huge room aboard the train, complete with a bathroom - which held the largest bath/shower he'd ever laid his eyes on. But he hadn't even tried it out yet. He checked to make sure no one was outside in the hallway before he locked the door. Shedding the hot, sticky clothes his stylist (whom he had not met yet) had laid out for him, he flopped down on the king sized water bed and stared blankly up at the ceiling, letting its fan cool him off. After a minute or so he got bored of that and opened the bathroom door. He slipped quietly in, locking this door also to ensure no intruders.

His eyes wandered over the entire bathroom, ranging from the marble sink and floor to the giant bath, large enough to fit an elephant. Literally. Probably a smaller elephant, but still. It had about ten different spouts but only one handle to turn it on. No hot or cold differentiates; apparently it just went to the perfect temperature. Leke turned this nozzle now, watching in awe as ten different colors of water and bubbles shot out and filled the bath in about ten seconds before shutting off. Leke stuck one foot in, cautiously feeling the temperature. Perfect. He gingerly stepped all the way in, sliding down until the water and bubbles covered his long, pale body completely. It immediately washed out all his cares, or at least seemed to make him forget about them for the moment. He breathed in a long, deep breath, just enjoying the moment. But it was short-lived.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEKE!" Jemm. And it came from right outside the _bathroom _door. Not the room door. The bathroom door. _How had she gotten in? _Leke wondered, a bit frightened she might try to come in here also. He sunk down lower into the water before calling back.

"What do you want?"

"THE TRAAAAAAAAIN'S STOOOOOOOPED!"

"What?" Leke said, mostly to himself.

"IT'S TIME TO LEEEEEEEEEAVE!" she screeched.

"Okay! I'll be there in a sec! Just... get out of my room and lock the door!"

"OKAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Leke waited until he heard the door open, close, and the lock slide into place before he stood, pulling the drain and wrapping himself in the world's largest towel. _Is everything this abnormally big in the Capitol?_ he wondered. Then he stood on the opposite side of the large door and peeked it open, making sure no one was there. No one. He opened the door fully, stepping out in a rush to get dressed before servants came and _made_ him get out, dressed or not. But they wouldn't be that cruel or... weird, right? Probably. Not assuring. Leke turned to his closet, filled with clothes that fit him somehow, but saw clothes already laid out. His old ones were gone and these hadn't been there before. Leke pulled them on quickly, wondering who or what had come into his room... without a sound before yanking wide his door and running to meet the rest of District Five, wringing and finger combing his dripping hair as he made his way.

"LEEEEEKE!"

"I'm here!" he shouted, rounding the corner to the group - surprisingly, Tadhin was awake. Barely, but still, awake..

"Oh, good, you're here! We're at the Capitol now!" With that, Jemm swung the train door open. What Leke and Cali saw took their breaths away. A gleaming city, huge and magnificent, a rainbow of color, the brightness almost blinding them. _I guess everything is this big in the Capitol_, Leke thought. Then he marvelled, _There must be lots of neat things to steal here! Riches, valuables..._

They stepped out of the train and into the blinding sunlight, cameras flashing. Leke looked up and saw his grinning self up above him, high in the sky, on a huge screen, bigger than his whole neighborhood. "Whoa..." he breathed.

The youngest president stepped forward as all the trains from all the districts began pulling in to stop - he was only 18 years old, son of the last president, the man that had started the Games and cruelty. He had died three years back - rumor held that the son had killed him. And now his son reigned.

"Welcome to the Capitol!" his voice boomed. He wore a white rose in his front left chest pocket, underneath his name, embroidered in red silk. It read: _**President Snow**._

* * *

_So... did you like it? Review! Those who don't review will have their tributes killed off brutally in the bloodbath! Guaranteed! (probably)_

* * *

Points stand as follows:

_A Green Tree: 93 points_

_fedora wind: 209 points - our wealthiest sponsor (you are over 200! pat on the back for you!)_

_jdejm: 82 points_

_The Little Obelia: 64 points_

_Just An Ordinary Girl. Maybe _(used to be Multifan101)_: 129 points_

_SazAnn: 162 points_

_Alston Lost in LOST: 169 points_

_Europa22: 99 points_

_PrimFan21: 93 points_

_Beth: 64 points_

_La Morgana: 75 points_

_HufflepuffForever: 25 points - I decided to give you a few extra points_

_goten22: 25 points - same as above_

_Toni Heart: 25 points - same as above_

_Twitchy De Squirrel: 70 points - I am so sorry! I just looked over who I have points for and you aren't on the list! For that, I'll give you 20 extra points._

* * *

If you are wondering who won the past 19 Games (according to me), I'll include that below:

Game 1: District 2, female, Cecelia Avensdale, age 17

Game 2: District 1, male, Nedd Matonn, age 16

Game 3: District 7, male, Siggart Axes, age 15

Game 4: District 9, female, Engler Twent, age

Game 5: District 1, male, Drigg Halboard, age 14

Game 6: District 8, male, Fend Wilde, age 16

Game 7: District 4, male, Caspian Brik, age 15

Game 8: District 6, male, Brent Blake, age 14

Game 9: District 11, female, Jade Jemixx, age 16

Game 10: District 5, male, Tadhin Hart, age 18

Game 11: District 12, female, Jaog Maybell, age 18

Game 12: District 7, female, Blayne Rykar, age 15

Game 13: District 3, male, Hack Neldor, age 18

Game 14: District 1, female, Celeste Naughton, age 17

Game 15: District 2, male, Drakon Hade, age 18

Game 16: District 10, female, Lucinia Onder, age 15

Game 17: District 7, male, Geric Tendell, age 14

Game 18: District 4, male, Hendrik Gilden, age 14 (this is only what I _want_ to happen on this one. He's one of my characters in La Morgana's SYOT)

Game 19: District 1, female, Alici Lecker, age 16

Game 19: **TO BE DETERMINED!**

All districts have had Victors!

And if you bothered to look over this, kudos to you, because now you have a possible way to earn **BONUS POINTS**. It's actually quite simple, so long as you follow this: read the list again, this time looking for patterns in the initials of names, the order of the letters, and the names themselves. Then look at your or others' usernames and try to find a match in the initials or order of letters or names. Not all of the sponsors/readers have matches, but about 2/3 to 3/4 of them do. If you can find one, include the username and the Victor's name and all their info (which game, which district, male/female, name, age) for **17 BONUS POINTS!** Don't ask **"Why 17?"** It's simply because 17 is always the answer. So that's what it is now. This list and offer will be included through District 7. Seven is also always the answer. Sometimes.

* * *

_**REVIEW! OR ELSE!**_


	9. Bonus Points AN

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT A BIT LONGER! AGAIN, SORRY!**

* * *

No, alas, this is not District 6 Train Ride and Entrance to City. That's a long title. How about "District 6 Train Ride and City"? That's better. But anyway (yes, no "s" on anyway(s), that is not actually a word as I continue to remind people), I figure you've waited long enough and are getting bored, so I'm going to add on a chapter devoted to Bonus Points. Lots of them.

* * *

The first opportunity is:

It's actually quite simple, so long as you follow this: read the list, looking for patterns in the initials of names, the order of the letters, and the names themselves. Then look at your or others' usernames and try to find a match in the initials or order of letters or names. Not all of the sponsors/readers have matches, but about 2/3 to 3/4 of them do. And not all genders are corresponding. I think. If you can find one, include the username and the Victor's name and all their info (which game, which district, male/female, name, age) for **17 BONUS POINTS!** Don't ask **"Why 17?"** It's simply because 17 is always the answer. So that's what it is now. This list and offer will be included through District 7. Seven is also always the answer. Sometimes.

If you are wondering who won the past 19 Games (according to me), I'll include that below:

Game 1: District 2, female, Cecelia Avensdale, age 17

Game 2: District 1, male, Nedd Matonn, age 16

Game 3: District 7, male, Siggart Axes, age 15

Game 4: District 9, female, Engler Twent, age

Game 5: District 1, male, Drigg Halboard, age 14

Game 6: District 8, male, Fend Wilde, age 16

Game 7: District 4, male, Caspian Brik, age 15

Game 8: District 6, male, Brent Blake, age 14

Game 9: District 11, female, Jade Jemixx, age 16

Game 10: District 5, male, Tadhin Hart, age 18

Game 11: District 12, female, Jaog Maybell, age 18

Game 12: District 7, female, Blayne Rykar, age 15

Game 13: District 3, male, Hack Neldor, age 18

Game 14: District 1, female, Celeste Naughton, age 17

Game 15: District 2, male, Drakon Hade, age 18

Game 16: District 10, female, Lucinia Onder, age 15

Game 17: District 7, male, Geric Tendell, age 14

Game 18: District 4, male, Hendrik Gilden, age 14 (this is only what I _want_ to happen on this one. He's one of my characters in La Morgana's SYOT)

Game 19: District 1, female, Alici Lydell Inlecker, age 16

Game 19: District 2, male, Derk Sectum, age 18

Game 20: TO BE DETERMINED!

All districts have had Victors!

And the second opportunity is:

If you read any of my one-shots (one's page-length, others are shorter) AND review them with a good review (can either criticize or praise - whatever it deserves), you'll get bonus points. 10 extra points will be awarded per one-shot. They're listed below. Oh, but if you read ALL of them and give a good, long-ish review (I'll decide if it meets the standards), chalk full of good feedback and praise or criticism, you'll be awarded with 100 points (that's 20 more than you'd get at 10 per) and a guarantee for one of your tributes (you choose if you have more than one) to last at least until only 12 tributes are left. They might die after that, but if you continue to review and if they're a worthy candidate, they just might win. So review! And if you didn't review the last chapter of this but you DO review all my one-shots, this opportunity doesn't stretch to you.

I Am Killing The Boy With The Bread

I Can Live Without Love

I Find No solace In It

I Never Was Innocent

I See Red Light

I Would Never Come Back

I Became Insane

It Didn't Go Away

Notice that everything started with the letter "I"? If you can figure out _why_ I did that (or at least give a reasonable explanation), then I'll throw in an extra 10 points.


	10. District 6 Train Ride

_This has been way too long since my last update. Well. Here we are now. District 6 Train Rides, someone's POV (as I'm writing this I don't even know which tributes _belong_ to D6, but that's okay - I'll look once I begin writing). So here you are. Read, review, earn points, be happy, live life. You know - basic stuff._

* * *

**Evelina Gyllenband's POV:**

Evelina sat back into her chair, watching silently. She could be witty or twist views if she wanted, but she preferred to use her manners. Glancing at her 6 foot 12 year old district partner, Zarrek, she wrinkled her nose: he was chomping up and down on his food very rudely. He caught her gaze and his black eyes went wide, his mouth wide open. Evelina shook her head, disgusted, and averted her gaze from the wreckage in his mouth. He dropped his eyes also, embarrassed.

"So," their mentor, Brent, began, "What can you both do?" Brent was handsome in a way, and young, very laid back. But if you studied his eyes carefully, though, you could see the fear hiding behind them: here he was, on another train ride to the Capitol where he barely escaped with his life years ago and where he returned every year with two other tributes to send them off to their deaths. It must be awful.

"Well..." Evelina began, seeing Zarrek's mouth drop again, and figuring he'd get nothing but a stutter out. "I guess I can... well, I'm pretty good with darts." Brent nodded grudgingly.

"All right, I can work with that. Anything else?" he said, addressing Evelina directly and ignoring Zarrek whose face had twisted into a fierce scowl. He closed and opened his mouth, as if trying to form words. The kid was 12, but super tall; he acted normally around his friends and family, but didn't know how to interract very well with people: like a child learning right from wrong. He was very prone to throwing tantrums, though; Evelina feared he was on the verge of one now. Still, she continued.

"I can sort of use a bow and arrow, but I haven't really been taught. Anything else..." she shrugged.

"I might be able to help you with that," Brent smiled and winked before turning to Zarrek. He sighed at his scowl, "Zarrek? Anything?"

"I... uh, I-I-I... g-g-guess... I c-c-c-can d-do..."

"Yes?" Brent asked, sounding slightly impatient.

"W-w-w-w-well, I c-can... h-hide really w-w-well..."

"Okay, but I meant can you use any weapons?"

"Knife."

"What can you do with a knife?" Brent was getting very impatient now; Evelina could tell he just wanted to get the information out of the kid without really having to deal with him very much.

"I-I-I..." Zarrek's face got very red and Evelina suspected he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

Brent suddenly tensed and put his hand on the table authoritively. "Zarrek," he warned.

Suddenly, the boy jumped up and threw the table over, knocking Evelina and Brent aside. He was very strong for a skinny 12 year old. Evelina's long, chesnut brown hair went flying and her necklace (also her token - it was a locket holding a small coin that had been in her family for generations; it had a man's face on the front and some sort of bird on the back. The faint number "2000" was etched into one side of it. Everything else was nearly rubbed away. Evelina didn't know what it meant, but it was special to her family and her; it represented better times in a better world) - her necklace flew across the room. She was pinned under the heavy wood table for a moment before Brent easily picked it back up, flexing his muscles under his loosened dark blue dress shirt. But there was still a huge mess on the floor. Their silent escort (weird and creepy dude) had fled the scene without either of them even noticing. Evelina scrambled in search of her locket, and when she found it clutched it close to her heart.

Brent looked at her, his brown hair sticking up in the back. He had mashed potatoes and gravy smeared over his front. Following Evelina's gaze, he saw what a mess he was.

"Ah, no!" he said, frustrated. "The boy ruined my shirt. Well, not that it was all that comfortable, anyway, but... I was supposed to wear this when we arrived at the Capitol. Whatever. I'll make up an excuse." He shook his head and ripped the shirt off over his head. Then he brushed his hands off on the clean part of his pants (which were, by the way, mostly covered in the contents of a jam jar) and reached his hand down to Evelina to pick her up. For the first time Evelina noticed that a glass had shattered, cutting her arm.

"Oh, Evelina, look - " Brent had noticed it too. It actually wasn't that bad of a cut, barely bleeding, but Brent said, "Here, I'll... I'll fix it. He lowered her to the ground until she was sitting and then squatted in front of her. "Here..." he grabbed his discarded shirt and ripped it into pieces.

"Won't the Capitol be mad..." she began, but Brent waved it away.

"Capitol can think whatever they want. I don't care." He grabbed one of the cleaner pieces of his shirt and dabbed it on the cut. After a minute or two the blood stopped, as Evelina guessed it would. It actually wasn't a bad cut at all; all she needed was a band-aid and by the time she was in the actual Games she was sure it would be fixed.

"All right..." he said, standing, and reaching out a calloused hand to her again. Her head didn't even reach his shoulders. He sighed, "Well, I'm going to go shower and change. I suggest you do the same, unless you like being covered in food." He flashed a brief smile. "And then I'm going to go check on Zarrek..." again, he sighed. Then he nodded. "We should arrive at the Capitol in the morning. Be ready." He smiled and winked again as he left.

**Zarrek's POV:**

Zarrek ran straight into his room and slammed the door after him. Immediately he yanked open a drawer and pulled out his token: it always calmed him down. It was a picture of him with his family. Sure, he had only been 3 at the time and didn't really remember the picture being taken; but his brother Palen had been in it. Palen had been taken away by the Capitol to be a pawn in their Games when Zarrek was only three. Some people said that's why he was so shy and antisocial. They didn't think he heard them whispering behind his back, but... he heard them. He knew that nobody really liked him. He could interact fine with his own tightly knit family unit; but with anyone else? Forget it.

Anyway, his picture was encased in a medallion made of stone. An inscription was on the back of it, but Zarrek could never make it out. The medallion had been in his family for generations, but Zarrek had put the picture of his family in it. The picture of Palen. Suddenly tears stung his eyes. Why did he have to be like he was? Why wouldn't people just accept him for who he was? It wasn't his fault if he was taller than everyone else; it wasn't his fault if he didn't know how to interact with others; it wasn't his fault he stuttered; it wasn't his fault people thought he was strange; it wasn't his fault that he flew off into random tantrums that he couldn't control. Zarrek wished that everyone could just take his place for a moment, see things from his point of view, but that wasn't really possible. Everyone hated him. Everyone but his family. Everyone but Palen. Zarrek talked to him, at night; he didn't know if Palen was listening or even if he could hear him; but he did know that Palen wasn't dead; sure, he was killed in the Games, but the Capitol couldn't dispose of him completely. If Palen was listening, Palen could hear; so Zarrek kept on talking to him, telling him that it was going to be okay, that the Games would be over soon and they could be together again.

A knock came at his door. "W-what?" he said through his tears pouring profusely from his black eyes.

"Um, Zarrek? We're arriving at the Capitol in the morning. So... be ready." It was Brent.

"Ok-k-k-kay. I-I w-w-will." Zarrek took a deep breath.

"Okay," Brent said. Zarrek heard him sigh through the door. "See you."

Zarrek listened as his footsteps retreated down the dark hallway. Then he collapsed back on his bed and pressed his face into the plush pillows provided by the Capitol. He suddenly became very, very angry again. Zarrek stood, heaving, and ripped off the pillows and comforters (as if anything could actually comfort him), the sheets, the mattress, everything, just tore the perfect bed apart until all he was left with was springs and metal. He kicked a pillow to the other side of the room. Then he looked down at what he was wearing, provided by the Capitol. A green button-up shirt and black pants. They were extremely comfortable, but they were from the Capitol. He ripped his shirt off without bothering with the buttons. They would only frustrate him. He pulled open a random drawer, looking for anything - anything - else that was less comfortable and less Capitol-like. He found it. His old clothes. He kicked off his shoes and rubbed them in the perfect white carpet next to the remains of his bed and left them there. Then he pulled off his socks and threw them on either side of the room. He desperately shoved off the pants and, after staring at all the reckage for a few minutes, hastily stepped into his old, rough shorts and ran into the adjoining bathroom to his bedroom and collapsed in the hard, cold surface of the bathtub. A knob shoved into his bare back, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to block everything, but tears still found a way to seep out.

He tried to stop the memories of... of everything... from flowing back into his mind. But nothing helped. He tossed and turned in the tub and after only a few minutes he fell fast into a troubled sleep.

* * *

_So... what'd you think? Let me know in a **review**! Bonus points still eligible, but you have to look back at the past chapters to find out what they are! (Please do so!)_

_Points are as follows: (Probably - let me know if I've made a mistake - and I probably have)_

_A Green Tree: 93 points_

_fedora wind: 209 points - our wealthiest sponsor (you are over 200! pat on the back for you!)_

_jdejm: 82 points_

_The Little Obelia: 64 points_

_Just An Ordinary Girl. Maybe _(used to be Multifan101)_: 129 points_

_SazAnn: 162 points_

_Alston Lost in LOST: 169 points_

_Europa22: 99 points_

_PrimFan21: 93 points_

_Beth: 64 points_

_La Morgana: 75 points_

_HufflepuffForever: 25 points - I decided to give you a few extra points_

_goten22: 25 points - same as above_

_Toni Heart: 25 points - same as above_

_Twitchy De Squirrel: 70 points - I am so sorry! I just looked over who I have points for and you aren't on the list! For that, I'll give you 20 extra points._

_Now **Review**_. Or else. Buy POV's for chapters if your tribute is coming up, buy other stuff that's available right now... whatever. If you want something to happen, let me know in a review with your offer of your points. Max 25 (big event) Min 5 (small event). I can't use everything, so if I don't use your idea I won't take any points and just re-suggest it for the next chapter.

**Review! Now! Or else!**

**! (Review!)**


	11. Poll! Decisions, Decisions!

Hey everybody! Poll!

If you want your tribute to live, vote off someone else!

If you don't particularly like a certain tribute, vote them off! Yours might live!

Or, if you're just plain cruel, vote off your own.

The beginning of the Games lies in YOUR hands and it is up to you to decide who doesn't make it through!

Really, I'm going to go straight off this poll.

By the way, it's blind.

So, VOTE off three tributes that you don't like or don't care for or if you're just cruel and determine the outcome of the bloodbath!

It's up to you!

So do it!

VOTE, that is!

Right now!

Immediately!

Vote now or the poll might close; we're halfway through with the intro chapters!

I'm planning on updating more frequently, so you don't have as much time as you might think to vote!

Vote now!

You'll regret it if you don't if a tribute you don't like lives - or if yours dies!

So VOTE!

VOTE!

These 24 tributes' futures are in your hands...

Who will live? Who will die?

It's all up to you.

You determine the outcome.

You determine the future.

VOTE on my POLL on my PROFILE!

You decide.

You determine.

You are in charge.

But ONLY if you VOTE!


End file.
